DISCOUNTINUED
by idiot.net
Summary: DISCOUNTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This is my first Fan Fic story .

_May's POV_

*Ring*

"Damn it!", I said while slapping the snooze button telling it to shut up. Usually I would be upset that today is Monday but actually today I have a date with Brandon; We're going to the Art Museum right after school. The truth is I don't really like Brandon, I mean he's cute I guess, but I like him as a friend. The reason I'm dating him is because I don't want to be known as the _girl that was dumped by Drew Hayden_, _the cutest guy in school_;I would be the only popular girl without a boyfriend. (Dawn-Paul, Misty-Ash) I needed everyone to think I was over him and I didn't mind our breakup, but I do mind and I'm not over him at all.

After I got out of the shower, I put on my bra and underwear. While I chose what to wear I put in All-American Rejects: Dirty Little Secret but… "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!", I screamed, "Why the hell are you in my room!; "How the hell did you get in here!" It was Misty and Dawn; They just popped out of nowhere through my window. "Oh", Dawn said, "Hi, May". "What the heck, May, calm down!", Misty said, looking in my closet._ What's wrong with them!_ "WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!" I screamed, with a hint of a ticked and annoyed tone. Dawn just shrugged. She was searching my Ipod and then put on my HeyHiHello play list with: We are Electric, Eleven Eleven, Nothing at All, Brighter Lights, Louder than Words, Right Here, Save the World. "What the-" Misty said, then looked at Dawn then back at me, "We came here because we got bored." Misty looked at me and asked "Hey, May, can I ask you a question?" "Sure, why not?" I said sarcastically. "Do you need help?" she asked. "With what?" "Finding an outfit for school because I want to help!" "Me too!" Dawn said. _Shit! _I still didn't have any clothes on, so I just put on a sweater that was too big for me.

After a few arguments on what would go with what we finally decided I would wear a white shirt black buttons and a black high waist expansion skirt with white polka dots and black combat boots. (Look on my profile for the website with the outfit- author) They combed my hair down, and we all piled into Dawn's car ; 10 minutes til school , but there was kinda a delay.


	2. Chapter 2

_May's POV_

"Damn it, Dawn; Why can't you drive any faster?" Misty yelled, while practically running for her life. " I'm sorry; I didn't want to hurt the family." Dawn looked like she was going to cry, but we kept running. We are almost late for school all because of Dawn. We had 10 minutes to get to school and Dawn had to drive. (Misty or I would of drove, but we don't have our driver license; Misty would of drove anyway, but I don't trust her to,) There was a family of turtles crossing the street and wouldn't drive until the crossed, but even after they crossed she still drove slowly to make sure there wasn't any other animals on the rode. " Guys!" I said, "Shut up; We just have-" I looked at my watch and said, "A minute and 57, 56 seconds." _Why did the parking lot so far away from the school? _I though, _Wait!_ I stopped dead in my tracks. Misty and Dawn turned around looking confused. "May, what are you doing" said Misty. " We're going to be late for school!" Dawn said. "I'm fine. You guys can go on; I'll be there in a few minutes" Dawn sprinted, but Misty just stayed and this time looking concerned also. "May what's wrong?" "I'm fine just going to be late for school" "Why?" Misty asked. "So I'll miss my date with Brandon; I'll get detention!" I smiled at myself for being so smart. "Well, if you say so; Bye!" Misty said then sprinted

It has been about 13 minutes before I got off the bench and headed for the school. Something stopped me; It was a black Mustang. **(AN: I couldn't think of another cool car)** I could of bet my life on it that it was Drew's. I was right because when the car parked was a tall, handsome guy with green hair. Drew looked up at me but I just turned and walked away. I thought I heard someone call my name but I didn't looked back, I just kept walking.

_Drew's POV_

"May" I said, but she didn't look back, she just kept walking. I sighed as I locked my car and made my way to the school. But before I could open the front doors something grabbed "What the-" And pulled me into the bushes by the door. When I finally looked up I saw Misty and Dawn. _Speak of the Devil! _When I finally stood up straight, Dawn slapped me hard. "What the hell was that for!?" "It for being a bastard" Misty said. Misty and Dawn were both glaring at me like they were going to murder me. "What do you want?" I asked. "What were you going to ask May?" asked Dawn. "You pulled me into these bushes to ask me that and slap me?" They were still glaring at me and looking way more serious. I sighed and said, " I was going to ask her if I could copy her Chemistry homework because I forgot to do mine" They both just gasped but this time Misty kicked me in the shin and they both walked away. "Damn girls!"

_Brandon's POV_

_Where's May! _I thought. It was 3:21 and May hasn't walked out yet and school is over at 3:05. I asked everyone who walked out the door if they knew where May was but all them said no. I called May's, Dawn's, and Misty's cell phone but they all went to voice mail. I called May's house but Max said she wasn't home. Oh shit, I am goingto lose my mind. When I was about to go back into the school the school bastard, Joshua, stopped me. "Maybe she bailed; I know I would if I were May" Joshua said. "What did you say dick-wad?" I could feel my anger boiling. "You heard me" he said then walked away. I would of punched him right in his has but then I thought if Joshua was right.

_May's POV _

**After School- Detention**

When I looked up from homework I saw Misty and Dawn walk in. When they sat down next to me, I asked, "Why are you guys in detention, you came in before me?" "We tal-" Dawn was cut off by Misty. "We had to use the bathroom" Those words came out too fast and they didn't convince me. I looked around the room and saw the regulars for detention, Drew, Ash and Paul. _Oh my God, please tell me they didn't make out!_ I just sighed and went back to my homework.


End file.
